kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Momus Powers Rework
Momus (or Momos) was the god (daimon) of mockery, blame, ridicule, scorn, complaint and stinging criticism. He was expelled from heaven for ridiculing the gods. Momos' opposite number was Eupheme (Praise). ---- Offensive #Children of Momus have the ability to mock an opponent's power (excluding passive and month powers), allowing them to create a replica of the attack. The attack is of equal strength, but the ability does not ensure the user's success and skill in the usage of the power. The more energy the original attack drains, the more this ability drains the user. The ability cannot be used in quick succession. #Children of Momus can, through complaint, alter an aspect of battle that they dislike. However, they are unable to directly affect an opponent. For example, . Defensive #Children of Momus have the ability to reproach an opponent's next attack (month powers cannot be affected by this power) to censure the attack, causing it to have appear to have hit. The more energy the opponent consumed for that attack, the more this ability drains the user. The ability cannot be used in quick succession. #Children of Momus are able to use blame to transfer a portion of the pain they are currently experiencing to an opponent. While the pain may be transferred, any injuries will still affect the user physically. The pain is purely mental and does not physically affect the target. The more pain the user transfers to an opponent, the more energy it drains. Passive #Children of Momus are stronger when they are in the presence of criticism and ridicule. #Children of Momus emit an aura that causes others to feel scorned, as if they are worthless and hated by others. The user can shut it off for a long time if they choose to. Supplementary #Children of Momus can criticize others in order to influence or alter their decisions, similar to charmspeak. They can use the ability manipulate an opponent to their will, but it is much less than effective than its counterpart and can be more easily resisted. #Children of Momus can, for a short time, mimic the appearance and voice of a person they've recently seen. In order for the mimicry to be successful, they must have seen the person and heard the person's voice recent to the ability's usage. #Children of Momus can cause an opponent to temporarily hear an overwhelming bombardment of voices that constantly ridicules them. This can both act as a distraction and possibly even drive them into temporary madness or mental breakdown. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Momus can conjure and command a scapegoat that is condemned to take blame for the user for a short time. The scapegoat mocks the identity of the opponent, having access to their non-month powers and weapons. While the scapegoat is summoned, the user is incapacitated. Although pain and wounds sustained by the scapegoat does not affect the user, any energy consumed by the scapegoat drains after the duration of the ability. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Momus have the ability to create a small field of reproach at a location to disapprove of the usage of demigod abilities. Although opponents can ignore or go against the disapproval, while within the field, their demigod abilities become less effective and more draining than usual. The greater the diameter of the field and the longer the field is maintained, the greater the energy drain becomes. Category:Non-Cabin Gods Powers Revamp